New Kid On The Block
by BreeZombiee
Summary: They're together now, but with Blaine in Ohio and Kurt back in France, it leaves both boys wondering when they'll see each other again. Will they be able to handle the distance, or will it prove to be too much?  Sequel to 'Welcome, New Kid.'
1. Missing You

**Title: **New Kid On The Block**  
>Author: <strong>BreeZombiee**  
>Rating:<strong> T**  
>Genre: <strong>Romance, AU  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Glee.

**Summary: **They're together now, but with Blaine in Ohio and Kurt back in France, it leaves both boys wondering when they'll see each other again. Will they be able to handle the distance, or will it prove to be too much?****

**Notes: **Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through Welcome New Kid. And if you're just joining with this story, I suggest you read the first one, or you probably wont understand much of this one! Thanks for all of the support that you guys have brought to me! And I'm ecstatic to start the sequel!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>New Kid On The Block<span>**_

Blaine rubbed his eyes from sleep as he sat up in his bed. He squinted at the sun and resisted the urge to bury his face back in the pillow and go to sleep. His alarm clock was flashing nine-thirty and he jolted, realizing that he and Kurt were going to be late for classes. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet causing the floor to creak by the pressure. He was about to stand up when he heard his name being called from…downstairs?

"Blaine! Is that you? Come down for breakfast, okay sweetie?"

Blaine paused for a moment before really taking in where he was. Instead of the white walls of Dalton, he was in the navy blue of his own room. He frowned when he remembered that this was the first day of summer vacation. His boyfriend wouldn't be cuddling next to him or in the next bed. He wouldn't be spending the day with him. He remembered that his boyfriend was back in France. Over four thousand miles away.

"I'll be right down, mom!" he called, his stomach clenching uncomfortably as he padded to the bathroom to brush his teeth, already missing the numerous bottles of moisturizers sitting on the counter. Or the lingering scent of Kurt's shampoo from the early morning showers he always took. He missed the tight hug that he would get in the morning, the breathless giggle Kurt would give him.

Blaine sighed softly to himself as he finished brushing his teeth and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Mom?" he called out, opening the fridge and pouring himself some orange juice. He felt as though he hadn't been in the house for years. He wasn't used to the stainless steel appliances or the black and white tiled floor. The only familiarity he could find was the white cabinets similar to the ones at Dalton. Even the gray walls seemed to be from another planet.

"On the front porch, hon!" his mother called.

Blaine trudged his way towards the front porch, following the scent of cinnamon and the fresh breeze from outside. He smiled to his mother as he walked onto the white front porch, sitting down at the little breakfast table that they used for summer mornings. "Good morning." He smiled as best as he could.

Eva Anderson was a kind woman, with long black hair that fell in curls down her back. She had tanned skin with deep brown eyes. Blaine smiled at his mother and got up to give her a hug before returning to his seat. She smiled up at him happily, noticing the sadness in her sons eyes.

"Good morning dear. What's wrong?" she murmured softly, making him a plate of food and placing it in front of him.

Blaine looked up at his mom and sighed softly. "You remember Kurt?"

"That boy you were dating?" he asked cheerfully as she cut into her French toast. Blaine winced at the irony of the breakfast before nodding his head and placing his chin on his hand.

"Yes, him."

"Oh sweetie! Did you two break up again?" she asked, taking his free hand from across the table.

"No mom, not that…" Blaine sighed, looking across the table at her once more before glancing across the street at the moving truck, pedestrians walking, and the occasional cat running across the street. "He had to go back to France this summer…and I miss seeing him every day."

Eva frowned and squeezed her sons hand. "But it's only for a few months, right?"

"Yes. Until September. But…his father isn't the best. And he doesn't have a mother. I just….I'm really worried about him. Kurt…he thrives on physical contact, and he gets none of that back home." He sighed, taking a bit of his toast. "Mom, his dad doesn't even hug him." He sighed.

Eva frowned even more, her brows furrowing together. What kind of person didn't want to hug their child? "Is it because he's gay?" she asked softly.

"Partly…I just….I don't even know, mom. Kurt's amazing and he just….got the short end of the stick." Blaine bit at his lip and stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Eva spoke, rubbing circles on her son's hand before pulling away. "You can always talk to him online, can't you?"

"Of course." Blaine spoke before slumping back in his seat. "It's just…I really love him…and the thought that he's all alone…it kills me." He frowns.

Eva stared at her son, placing her hand over her heart at the absolute look of devastation on her sons face. She had heard many stories about this boy from Blaine, and she could tell that he was an absolute gem. But at the same time, she had never met the boy. So she only had Blaine's words to go by, but she could tell that her son really loved this foreign boy. She felt pity for him.

She was used to her own husband, Alex, always traveling for long periods of time. She could relate to her son more than Blaine even knew.

"I'm sorry mom…it just really hit me this morning. I don't want to damper our breakfast together."

"It's fine Blaine." She smiled softly, searching her mind for a new topic to discuss.

"The Johnson's finally sold their house?" Blaine questioned a few moments later. Eva followed his gaze across the street and nodded her head. She stared around the neighborhood that they lived in, as though it was straight out of a movie.

"Yes, the moving van got here a few hours ago." She sighed before they fell into silence once more. Blaine smiled sadly once more as he chewed his breakfast, watching the couples walking down the sidewalk, the children happily playing on the first day of summer.

"Do you know when dad will be home?" he asked, finding another topic to bring up.

Eva smiled happily then, nodding her head. "He should be home this weekend."

The two shared a smile and Blaine felt a small rush of guilt through him when he saw the time. "I forgot, I have a Skype date with Kurt." He spoke suddenly.

Eva nodded her head. "Go ahead, I've got to run to the market anyways." She smiled.

"Thanks mom, I love you." Blaine smiled before running inside the house and up to his room, powering on his laptop and waiting for the screen to load. The first thing he saw was the photo of him and Kurt from the fair and he felt his heart clench as he waited for Skype to start up. He glanced around his room once more, missing everything that he had grown used to in his year at Dalton.

Finally his screen pinged with a new incoming message and he smiled happily to himself as he clicked accept, Kurt's face showing up a few moments later. Kurt beamed at him through the screen and gave a little wave.

"Hey love." Blaine smiled sadly, resisting the urge to just press his lips to the screen and hope that Kurt would feel it.

Kurt smiled back at him sadly and chewed at his lip. "Hi Blainey." He spoke softly. "How is everything in back of Westerville?"

Blaine swallowed at the little flub of words before shrugging his shoulders. "It would be a million times better if you were with me right now." He sighed, staring at his boyfriend sadly through the screen. Kurt smiled at him back, running his fingers through his bangs before sitting up happily.

"Have you ever seen the Eiffel Tower?" he asked suddenly, and Blaine furrowed his brows, much like his mother.

"I've seen a few pictures and in movies and stuff." He shrugged.

Kurt grinned then, grabbing his laptop and carrying it with him through his room. Blaine noticed how large the room was, almost like a suite in a hotel. He watched as Kurt pushed open two French doors before turning the laptop around to reveal the tower itself, looking close enough to touch. Blaine stared at it for a long moment, a smile on his face as he looked at the people on the street, the traffic, the shops.

He realized then that even though he would love to be in Ohio with his boyfriend, France seemed to be where Kurt belonged, where he would fit in. The screen shifted and Blaine was staring at Kurt once more, a smile on the younger boys face. "Pretty cool, huh?" he asked.

Blaine smiled back and nodded. "It's awesome to have it outside your window."

"You should see everything at night." He smiled sadly, setting the laptop on the table on the balcony and sitting on one of the chairs. Blaine could still slightly make out the tower behind him. "You should come someday." Kurt spoke.

Blaine smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe someday." He spoke, although he knew it was a slim chance of every happening, he had money, but not enough for Paris.

Blaine heard the distinct male voice spewing French and he frowned as Kurt sighed. "Papa is calling me. I should go." He spoke, staring at the screen longingly.

Blaine frowned and blew a kiss to the screen. "I love you, Kurt." He spoke.

Kurt smiled then, blowing a kiss back. "I love you too, Blainey." He murmured before waving goodbye and the screen went blank with a last yell of French.

Blaine stared at the blank screen for a few moments before shutting his laptop and turning away.

Someday.


	2. Back With My Heart

**AN: **Thank you all for the support of this story! I'm having so much fun with the new ideas that I have, and I can't wait to get the rest out! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

I Disclaim.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Two<span>_**

"Kurt! Que faites-vous?" _("Kurt! What are you doing?") _Burt yelled through the door of the large room. He sighed softly, running his hand over his face as he stared at the class doors, covered by white curtains and blocking his way to the entrance of the room. He waited for a few minutes with no reply before he pressed his ear against the door.

"_Papa is calling me, I should go."_

Burt pressed his ear closer, trying to hear the reply from whomever Kurt seemed to be talking to. He could hear just barely there words, then his son spoke again, the words sounding devastated and full of hope at the same time.

"_I love you too, Blainey."_

Burt backed away from the door as he heard Kurt yell that he would be right there. He felt his stomach twist slightly at the thought of hearing his son say that he loved someone. Let alone that someone being another…another _boy._ The door opened then, and Kurt stood in the entrance, blinking at him as though he were a stranger.

"Can I help you, papa?" Kurt spoke softly, wrapping his arms around himself as he leaned against the frame of the door.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to eat dinner soon?" Burt spoke.

"It's four in the evening." Kurt pointed out primly, fixing his bangs and wrapping his arms tighter around himself. "An early dinner is sounding fine."

Burt nodded his head before cupping his son's shoulder. "Why don't you go with Jessabelle and work on your English a little more before Carole and Finn come home?"

Kurt nodded sharply before turning down the large hall of the mansion, pulling out of his father's grasp. Carole was his step-mother, and Finn was his step-brother. He hadn't really gotten to know the two since his father had gotten married while he was abroad in Ohio. He felt his stomach clench tight at the thought of the state that he missed so much. And the boy who lived there.

He was already missing the halls of Dalton, the stuffy dorm room, and Blaine's arms around him. He missed the impromptu singing performances and the late night cram sessions. He missed early mornings with Blaine forcing him out of bed. He imagined Blaine now, hair still ruffled from sleep as he started his day, while his was just beginning to end. He listened to his shoes click down the large hall, feeling like a ghost in his own home as he passed the numerous, unused rooms.

He smiled sadly as he opened the door to the study, finding Jessabelle at her desk as always, waiting to teach him how to fit in with his new, perfect English speaking, step-family.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared around the large table as they were served their dinner, he watched as Carole and his papa chatted happily with each other, so quickly that Kurt had a hard time understanding the words that they were speaking. He watched as Finn made doe eyes with his girlfriend, Rachel. He felt his stomach clench even tighter as the family blended so easily.<p>

"What about you, Kurt?" Carole questioned, causing him to break from his thoughts and look up at the woman.

"About me?" he questioned, placing his fork down as he adjusted the napkin on his lap.

"Well a male with such exceptional grades must have an inexorable plan for attending a university? You could perhaps excel in a program as a paramount, or perhaps something do with dramaturgy?"

Kurt stared at the woman, his face blank in confusion. He bit at his lower lip as he tried to make sense of the words that she spoke to him. Kurt looked at his father, who seemed to be waiting for an answer himself. He wrung his hands together under the table. "I…uhm….I do not understand.." he spoke softly.

Carole looked at him with a sad look and smiled. "I apologize…I'll go slower for you." She murmured. "Are you planning…on…majoring. That means that you want to study something. In theatre?"

Kurt blushed red at the question even more. He wasn't stupid. He could sing the alphabet backwards if he was asked to. He just wasn't used to such large words being thrown into one sentence at him. He stared down at his plate and shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know what I have planned yet." He spoke softly.

"Speak up, Kurt." Burt spoke casually, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I do not know what I want to do." He spoke, a bit louder, brushing brighter.

"Oh, that's fine dear. Finn here wants to be a general practitioner. And Rachel is planning to be a vocal constructor." She spoke fondly. "I'm sure that, you will find a field that will satisfy your internal desires."

Kurt nodded to the woman before continuing to pick at his food, before excusing himself to his room.

Once he was on the large bed and curled up against the body pillows. He missed Dalton. He missed his friends, who understood him and didn't look down on him as if he were dumb. He missed Blaine.

He missed Blaine so much.

Kurt sniffled softly and jumped at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. He wiped the tears from his eyes before turning, surprised to find his father sitting at the side of his bed. He gripped his shoulder for a moment before leaning back on the bed frame. "Kurt…I…" he sighed softly. "I don't understand why you're having so much trouble fitting in with the family."

Kurt glanced up at him in confusion. "I love you Kurt, you know that. And I know I have a lot of trouble trying to show you that I care, but I do. And I know that Carole and Finn are hard to get along with, but I just want us to be a family."

"They do not like me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know that they do not."

Burt sighed softly before staring at the wall in front of him. "I wish your mother was here sometimes, she'd know exactly what to do."

"I visited her this morning."

"How was it?"

"I felt empty…" Kurt whispered softly. "Like I was talking to a stone now, she just is not with me anymore…she is back in Westerville….with my heart."

"Are you insane?" Burt questioned.

Kurt glared at him, wrapping his arms around himself as he stared at the wall. "It is just the point. I do not belong here…" he whispered softly. "I do not fit into the family that you want." Kurt sighed softly, staring at the ceiling.

"Kurt…."

"I just wish that Blaine was with me…" Kurt whispered softly, staring at his father. "I felt like someone needed me when I had him with me…." He sighed softly.

Burt stared down at his son, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. "You miss your friends, don't you?" he asked softly, before staring at the door. "You miss Blaine." He stated.

"More than is imaginable." Kurt whispered, burrowing in on himself. "I just wish Blaine was beside me." He whispered miserably, curling under his blankets and burying his face in the pillow.

Burt stood then, taking a glance at his son once more before he left towards his office.

He had a lot of paperwork.


	3. Family

**Thank you all so much! **

**I Disclaim.**

**P.S. I'm liking the guesses. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Three<span>_**

Blaine groaned slightly when he heard the consistent shrill ringing coming from his phone. He rubbed at his eyes blearily and glanced at the clock, flashing two in the morning. He let out another soft groan before untangling himself from the sheets and grabbing his cell phone. He opened it without glancing at the name and falling back onto the blankets. "Hello?" he groaned softly, running a hand through his wild hair.

"Blaine?"

He sat up quickly, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he scrambled towards his laptop, already logging on so that he could start a Skype chat with him. "Kurt?" Blaine spoke worriedly, urging his laptop to power on faster. The machine whirled to life and logged on while Blaine was still waiting for a response from his boyfriend. "Kurt, baby, you have to tell me what's wrong." Blaine spoke calmly, finding Kurt's name easily and sending a call message to him.

Kurt accepted in a matter of seconds and Blaine stared in shock at the red and puffy eyes that met him. Kurt stared back at him miserably, still holding the phone in his trembling hands as he attempted a light hearted wave, but soon broke into tears.

"Kurt…what happened?" Blaine whispered softly into the phone, unwilling to hang up on the boy, even though he could hear him easily through the microphone.

"I miss you." Kurt whispered, his voice broken and pain filled.

Blaine let out a soft chuckle. "I miss you too, Kurt. But why did you have to call me at two in the morning to tell me?" he asked kindly.

Kurt's eyes widened as he glanced at the window behind him, revealing the bright sun. Kurt bit at his lip and shut the phone, throwing it towards what Blaine assumed was his bed. The boy looked even more miserable. "Gosh, I am so stupid!" he hissed, rubbing at his eyes. "I am sorry Blainey. I just…I hate it here and I…I wanted to talk to you…and….and I did not even think of the differences in time…" Kurt swore in French then, slamming his hands down. "I mean time differences." He gritted through his teeth, more tears squeezing their way past his eyelids.

"Woah woah woah, slow down." Blaine spoke calmly before leaning in towards the screen. "Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened, okay?" he smiled encouragingly.

Kurt sighed softly, wiping his tears before looking up to meet Blaine's eyes through the screen. "They hate me here. Carole acts as though I am a five year old and uses these words that are so big! And Finn looks as though he does not want to touch me with a ten foot stick." He sighed softly, wiping at more tears. "They all fit together so awesome…and then there is just me…on the outside."

Kurt bit his lip and stared at his lap for a few moments. "When I was with you and the Warblers…I felt like people liked me. They did not care if my English was not perfect, the accepted me. They made a place for me. But, this family that is in my downstairs….they just….they don't want me."

Blaine watched Kurt's lower lip tremble and he wanted to desperately pull the boy into his arms and hold him close.

Kurt sighed softly. "I am sorry Blaine…" he spoke quietly. "I should let you sleep…"

"Don't you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, his hand twitching with the desire to grab the younger boys.

"I just wanted to hear your voice." Kurt spoke.

Blaine smiled and picked up his phone, dialing Kurt's number. He watched the foreign boys face on the screen as he picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" he giggled.

Blaine grinned at him. "I love you." He whispered into the phone.

Kurt beamed. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced up when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he called from his balcony. He was surprised when Finn came walking in, his tall frame seeming to take over the entire doorway. Kurt placed his sketchbook down and turned to face him, cupping his hands together. "Can I help you?" he murmured softly.<p>

"Yes….dad wanted me to get you and tell you that lunch is ready." He spoke, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Kurt's stomach clenched uncomfortably. Here he was, losing his father to a family that he didn't even know. He stared down at the table and nodded his head. "Thank you Finn….I will be right down." He murmured.

Finn nodded his head and backed out of the room. "Okay…I…I'll go tell them."

Kurt watched as the boy left and he let his head fall onto the table. A ringing noise interrupted his wallowing and he looked up excitedly, seeing a video call from Blaine. His smiled grew even more as he accepted. "Blainey! I am so happy that you called I-"

Kurt stopped when he saw no one on the screen. He frowned, had it been an accidental call or something?

Suddenly he heard the sound of numerous voices and the heavy step of feet before about a dozen different faces appeared on the screen. Kurt laughed then, smiling as the Warblers all fit into Blaine's bedroom to sit in front of the screen.

"Hey Kurt!" Wes yelled when he noticed the other male was on the screen. Kurt smiled as the rest of the Warblers burst into yells and greetings at the screen. He giggled when he saw Blaine plop down in the front as he smiled at his boyfriend.

"I cannot believe you're all here….well…at Blaine's." Kurt giggled, taking in the faces of the group that he missed so much. "I thought that you were all on your own vacations?"

David grinned, leaning forward. "We heard that you were sad, so we all post-poned our trips so we could say hi." He smiled.

Kurt could feel tears threatening to spill over as he smiled at the screen. "I wish I was with you all."

"Us too." Jeff spoke from somewhere in the middle. "It's not the same without you ten minutes away."

The boys murmured their agreements and Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "It is not as easy as it sounds to jump onto a plane and get to Ohio." He sighed, jumping at the knock on his door.

"Come in." he called, turning from the screen when he saw his father walk in.

"We asked you to come to lunch almost ten minutes ago." Burt spoke, eyeing the computer. "Who are you talking to?"

"The Warblers." Kurt murmured.

"You're talking to birds?"

Kurt laughed then and motioned towards the screen as the boys waved at Kurt's father. "Hello boys." Burt spoke before looking at Kurt, who was smiling at his friends. "Well, why don't you stay and talk to your friends, I'll have Jessabelle bring you some lunch."

Kurt beamed at his father, his arms wanting to hug him but he reigned himself in. "Thank you, papa."

Burt nodded before slipping out of the room.

Kurt beamed as he turned back to face his friends.

His family.


	4. Something Major

**This chapter was horribly hard for me to write, and I honestly wanted it to be longer, but the feelings were way to raw, and I'm sorry for it being so short! But I'm really going to work on making my chapters longer for you guys! I promise! I really appreciate all the support you've all given this story. So thank you!**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Four<span>_**

"Kurt!"

The brunette jumped up from his spot on the balcony, pausing in his sketching to look over at the double doors. He smiled slightly, nervously, at his father. They hadn't been talking to each other for a few days and the house had been strangely quiet. His father had been locked up in his office for the better part of the weekend, and Kurt had taken to eating meals in his room.

"Yes, papa?" he asked softly.

Burt looked around the room nervously before taking a step onto the balcony, sitting at the chair across the table from Kurt. The countertenor shut his sketch book and set it aside with his laptop. "What's wrong?"

Burt shook his head and gave an awkward smile. "Nothing's wrong. I just…I wanted to talk to you about…everything."

Kurt raised a brow at his father but nodded his head, crossing his arms over his knees and leaning forward to listen. Burt stared at his son for a long moment, trying not to notice the heartbreaking way that Kurt looked exactly like Elizabeth. The same hair, the same eyes, the same skin and smile. Everything about Kurt was just another reminder of what he had lost. He shook his head and sighed softly, rubbing at his hair.

"I've been a horrible father." He spoke, trying not to notice the minuscule nod that Kurt gave. He stared at his hands, then at the Eiffel tower before looking back once more. "When your mother died, Kurt….I lost half of my life with her…"

Kurt shook his head then, feeling a familiar burn behind his eyes as he began to stand. "No. I cannot talk about this with you."

"Kurt! Sit down. We have to talk about this!"

"Why?" Kurt screeched, turning around to glare at his father. "Why now? Why that now I am miserable that you decide to do this to me?" he yelled, his fists clenching together. "Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi maintenant?" _("Why are you doing this to me now?")_

Burt rubbed his fingers over his eyelids and let out a deep sigh. "Kurt, if you would just listen-"

"No!" Kurt yelled again. "I do not want to listen to you! I have been waiting almost eighteen years for you to talk to me! I have waited _years_ for you to up step and be my papa! You have never _tried_ to understand me! You have never tried to get be my papa!"

"That's why I'm trying _now_ Kurt!"

"Why? Is it because you have some feelings of guilt?"

"Kurt, please just listen to me for one minute!"

"You listen to me!" Kurt screamed. "I am right here in front of you papa! I am standing right in front of you and yet you do not _see me!_" he cried. "You hear me and you look at me, but you cannot _see me!_"

Burt stared up at his son, his face flushed red and his thin chest heaving from the screaming that he was doing. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face, his eyes red as his hands trembled with anger, his entire body quivering. Burt stood, placing his hands on each of Kurt's shoulders. "I'm looking right at you Kurt….I'm listening…"

"Why now…?" Kurt whimpered, crumbling into his father's arms as he cried. "Where were you when I needed you, papa? Where were you?" he sobbed as Burt held him closer.

Burt bit his lip as he held the sobbing boy in his arms, the boy that he didn't even know. He didn't know Kurt's favorite color, what he liked to read or eat. He didn't know what his favorite movies or songs were. He didn't know what Kurt did for his last birthday, or what half of his friend's names were. He could barely remember the last time he had just had a normal conversation with his son.

"Because I truly realized what a horrible father I've been to you. When I came to see you at Dalton, I couldn't remember ever seeing you smile before. But with that boy and his friends…I realized that I never made you smile like that before. And it hurt...it still hurts, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at him, wiping away his tears. "I want to be a better father, Kurt."

Kurt took a step back. "I do not know if I can do this right now." He whispered, wiping more of the tears from his cheeks. "I am going to talk to mom." He nodded before grabbing his cell phone and making his way out of the room.

Burt stood on the balcony for a while until he watched Kurt leave through the front gate on his bicycle. He followed his back with his eyes until the figure disappeared around the corner and into the crowd. His chest hurt at the fact that he felt as though he was watching a stranger.

* * *

><p>"Je comprends qu'il veut m'aider, maman. Je comprends vraiment. Mais pourquoi est-il cela pour moi maintenant? Pourquoi est-il soudain, essayant de me comprendre maintenant?" <em>("I understand that he wants to help me, mom. I really understand. But why is he doing this to me now? Why is he suddenly trying to understand me now?")<em>

Kurt curled himself around the gravestone, worn from the numerous years of weather conditions it was to withstand. He let his fingers trace the letters of her name over and over again, trying to burn them into his fingertips. He closed his eyes and curled closer around the stone object, wishing that instead of baring cold edges and sharp corners, it was warm and soft arms, holding him close.

He wished that he could still lay his head against his mother's chest and listen to her heartbeat when he had a nightmare. Or feel her thin fingers running through his hair. He wished she'd never gotten Leukemia, he wished that he was able to remember her voice and her laugh and the way she smelled. His heart clenched even more as he held the stone closer, as if it could bring him the comfort that he needed. He prided himself in being a strong person most of the time, but when it came to his mother, there was always an exception.

"Tu me manques maman ... Je souhaite juste que tu pourrais me dire quoi faire .." _("I miss you mom...I just wish you could tell me what to do..")_

Kurt sat for a few moments before letting out a loud laugh at the sound of thunder and the darkened clouds that made their way into the sky. He smiled softly and started to stand up.

"Bon ok, je comprends. Vous voulez que je rentre." _("Okay okay, I get it. You want me to get home.")_

Kurt brushed his pants off and placed his hand on the stone one last time, gripping it before pulling away. "Je t'aime, maman." _("I love you, mom.")_

Kurt made his way towards home and put the bike out front, walking in through the front doors of the mansion to find his father standing there, a smile on his face.

"I want to talk to you about something…something major."


	5. I've Been Waiting So Long

**Thanks to all of you for being patient with my super short chapters. But now I promise I'm going to work on making them longer, starting with this one. This has by far been one of my favorite chapters to write. And I really hope that you all will enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :) And thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Five<span>_**

Blaine glared at his phone once more as he slammed it down on the table. He'd been trying to call Kurt for the last thirty minutes, but the boy wasn't answering. He hadn't talked to Kurt for the entire weekend and now he was just worried. He had important news to tell the boy since he had gotten a phone call on Friday and he wanted to see what the boy would think. He groaned, flopping down on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Had he done something wrong with bringing the Warblers on video chat? Did he make Kurt feel even more out of the loop?

"Blaine!" a voice called and he sat up with a small smile on his face, making his way quickly down the stairs. He smiled at his father and gave him a gentle hug, but his father pulled him even closer. Blaine smiled into the older man's shoulder as he stood in the comfort of the arms he hadn't felt in weeks.

"Hey dad!" he finally smiled once they pulled away from each other. Blaine tried to take in everything that changed with his father since before he left on his business trip. He grinned at the stubble coming in on his father's face, as though he had rushed that morning just to get home to him and his mom, just like he always did.

"Hey son, how are you?" Adam grinned, taking Blaine with him towards the kitchen so he could grab his wife.

Blaine walked into the kitchen with his father, finding his mother on the phone, tapping her foot with a serious look on her face. "I don't know if that's the right thing to do….of course I noticed it." She spoke into the phone, chewing on a pen. "No no, I understand completely sir, but it's just…" she looked over at Blaine then, a small smile falling onto her face. "Will he be safe?" she asked softly, waiting for whomever was on the other line to speak. "Of course! It's just…" she looked at Blaine once more, smiling fondly. "He's still so young…and it's so far."

Blaine stared at his mom in confusion, his stomach clenching uncomfortably. Was she talking about him? Were they sending him away somewhere?

"No of course not. It would be a wonderful learning experience." Eva spoke into the line, watching Blaine carefully once more and letting out a small smile. "Yes, I trust you." She spoke earnestly before smiling into the line. "Okay, I'll talk to you after I've discussed it with my husband. But I think that it may be a great idea." She murmured. "Yes, goodbye." She smiled before hanging up the phone and standing to give her husband a hug and kiss on the lips before pulling Blaine close to her in a hug.

"Hello my boys."

"Mom? What was that all about?"

"Just having a discussion with a friend of mine." She smiled, grabbing at her sons shoulders. "You're so grown up." She smiled once more, pulling him into an even tighter hug. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine raised a brow but hugged his mom back tight. "I love you too, mom." He murmured.

"Why don't you go invite one of your friends over so I can talk to your father about something, okay?"

Blaine nodded, confusion on his face as he made his way back to his room.

* * *

><p>"I'll call you later." Blaine smiled as he got out of the car, waving goodbye to Jeff and Nick. The two smiled at him before pulling out of the driveway and back towards their houses. Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets as he pulled out his phone once more, dialing the familiar number without looking and waiting for it to ring.<p>

He groaned when he was brought to voicemail once more. "Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. I'm just wondering if you're okay. I haven't heard from you since Friday." He murmured, thinking that this is the longest they hadn't talked since their fight. "I miss you…and I love you….call me back Kurt…bye." He spoke before hanging up the phone and walking into the house.

Blaine smiled when his mom gave him a hug and pulled him towards the dinner table. He sat down, raising a brow at the way both of his parents were looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, son. We just wanted to make sure you knew that we loved you." Adam spoke, squeezing the teens hand for a moment before continuing filling his plate.

"You're an amazing son, and we're so proud of you." Eva nodded, "We would never want to be too far away from you." She spoke.

"But sometimes new experiences are also good for people." Adam added.

"Yes, it's great to learn new things and new places."

"Are you two okay?" Blaine finally spoke, pausing around a forkful of rice.

"We're fine, Blaine. We just want to let you know that we're the kind of parents who love you more than anything, and we just want you to know that." Adam smiled.

Blaine nodded his head, slowly eating his rice once more. "You know I love you two." He spoke.

His mom nodded quickly, clasping her hands. "We know, Blaine. But there are some people who never get to hear how much they're loved, or how proud people are of them. And we just wanted to let you know that we would never want to send you away."

Blaine paused once more. "Are you trying to get rid of me or something? Because I still have senior year before college. And it's only June."

Adam laughed and shook his head quickly. "No Blaine. We're just giving you some advice for later on." He nodded. "We love you son, no matter where you go or who you love or what you want to do with your life."

Blaine swallowed around the lump in his throat and smiled at his parents. "Okay." He nodded, taking a sip of his water. "I really love you guys too. So much. And thank you for always being so accepting."

Eva and Adam smiled at their son before continuing their meal in casual silence, talking about what had happened that day. Little things like the woman they ran into at the grocery store, the new neighbors moving in, the fact that their cousin was having her second child.

Blaine relaxed into his seat, happy to feel so loved. But he was worried at the same time. Were they sending him away?

* * *

><p>"No, it's just. They're acting weird." Blaine spoke into the phone as he flipped through the magazine on his bed, one that Kurt had sent him from France a few weeks ago. It was completely in French, but it still had some amazing pictures in it. He glanced at the different locations the photo shoots were at, wishing that he could see the places up close and personal.<p>

"Weird how?" David spoke from the other line.

"I don't know. They've been like this since Saturday. It's Thursday Dave, I'm freaking out. They're very secretive and stuff, but touchy at the same time. Like I'm going to up and leave them or something. They just keep telling me how much they love me. And at dinner tonight they were telling me that they're so proud of me and that they'll never take me for granted and that they would never want to get rid of me."

David laughed. "Maybe they're shipping you off to military school and trying to make it an easier way to let you go."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he turned onto his back to stare at the ceiling, watching the fan spin around in endless circles. "Very funny." He sighed before glancing at his nightstand, staring at the picture of Kurt and himself at camp. "Have you heard from Kurt?" he asked.

"Yeah, I talked to him just yesterday."

"What?" Blaine asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Yeah, we were talking about some stuff with Wes."

"I've gotta go David."

"Is something wrong, Blaine?"

"No, everything's fine. I just…I've gotta go…bye." Blaine spoke, hanging up the phone and waiting a moment before dialing Kurt's number. He waited for the numerous rings before he heard a voice.

"Hello-"

"Kurt!"

"-You have reached Kurt Hummel. I cannot come to the phone right now, so please leave a message and I will call you back."

Blaine stared miserably at the ceiling as he listened to the message before walking over to his keyboard as he listened to the robotic voice tell him what to do. He clicked on the instrument and listened to the beep.

"Hey Kurt. It's me again. I'm just wondering where you've been." He spoke softly, staring at the keys. "I miss you so much, and I don't know where you've been, but I hope you get this message. I have something for you." He spoke before placing the phone on the keyboard and setting it to speakerphone.

He then started playing the keys before taking in a deep breath and singing.

"_Hello world, hope you're listening.  
>Forgive me if I'm young, for speaking out of turn.<br>There's someone I've been missing, I think that they could be,  
>The better half of me.<br>They're in the wrong place trying to make it right.  
>And I'm tired of justifying. So I say to you.<em>

_Come home, come home.  
>Cause I've been waiting for you.<br>For so long, so long.  
>And right now there's a war between the vanities.<br>But all I see is you and me.  
>The fight for you is all I've ever known.<br>So come home."_

Blaine took in a deep breath to continue before he heard the beep of the machine, telling him he'd taken up all his time. He sighed softly before sending the voice mail to Kurt's phone and hanging up, leaning back in his chair as he continued to play the keys, singing softly to himself until he heard his mother calling him.

"Blaine! Can you come down here real quick?"

He made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Blaine was just about to pocket his phone when he felt it start to vibrate, showing that Kurt was calling. "Can it wait a second mom? Kurt's calling!" he called.

"Not right now honey, you can call him back in a minute. I'm sure he won't mind waiting."

"But mom-"

"Blaine Anderson, listen to your mother!" Adam called from the living room.

Blaine stared at the phone miserably before pocketing it and making his way into the kitchen. "What is it, mom?" he asked kindly, shifting on his feet.

"Can you please run these across the street? The new neighbors just moved in and I wanted to welcome them to the neighborhood."

"You couldn't do that yourself, mom?" Blaine whined softly, feeling his phone start to buzz again.

"Blaine, please just do this for me. Then I promise that you can come back and do whatever you want."

Blaine groaned before grabbing the plate of cookies his mother had made and walking to the front door and toeing on his shoes. He grumbled to himself as he walked across the street. What did he care about the stupid new neighbors anyways? He held onto the plate as he walked to the front door, ringing the bell as he waited.

"Coming!" a muffled voice called, but Blaine didn't even care. He was seriously contemplating leaving the dessert on the doorstep and just leaving. Blaine stared at the cookies as the door opened. "Hi, my name's Blaine Anderson. I live across the street. My mom wanted me to drop off these cookies for you." He grumbled, staring at the chocolate chips like they had hit him with a truck or something.

"I know."

Blaine's eyebrows rose and his stomach clenched as he looked up quickly, his eyes widened as the plate fell from his hands, falling to the ground and shattering on the concrete, his mouth gaping slightly.

The man smirked at him, leaning against the doorframe casually, cell phone in his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Anderson. My name is Kurt Hummel, your new neighbor."


	6. Of Love And War

**Thank you all for being so wonderful and patient! I can't believe all the reviews this has gotten so far! So thank you all so much! I've decided to add rated M scenes to this story, but I will give a warning of what chapters they are in. And you can skip right past them. I really don't want to make any of you readers uncomfortable, so I'll give a warning every time it will be in a chapter.**

**WARNING: THERE IS SMUT TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Six<span>_**

"Kurt….what are you….what are you doing here….in Westerville….I mean…we're in Ohio…and you're….you're here…" Blaine sputtered, staring slack jawed at his boyfriend while the brunette just smirked at him.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him then, letting his fingers tangle slightly in the curls at the nape of his neck. "I missed you." He whispered against his lips. "I missed Dalton. I missed Ohio." He smiled against his lips, letting his fingers tangle in the curls on Blaine's head. "And I just wanted you." He beamed.

Blaine let out a laugh before pulling the boy close to him and pressing another deep kiss to his lips. "I just…I can't believe…you gave to meet my parents, like, right now."

"Blaine-"

"They're totally going to love you!" Blaine spoke, dragging him across the street and towards the house.

"Blaine-"

"They're not even going to believe that you're our new neighbor!"

"Blaine-"

"And they're going to be so happy to finally meet you and talk to you and see you and it's going to be awesome and-"

"Blaine! Let the poor boy get a word in!" Eva laughed, walking into the room to meet the boys and pulling Kurt into a close hug. "Oh Kurt, it's great to finally talk to you in person!" she smiled.

"Wha-" Blaine gaped.

"Kurt!" Adam chuckled, pulling Kurt into another hug. "How are you boy?"

"Great, Mr. Anderson!" he smiled.

"But-" Blaine murmured again, eyes wide.

"What have we told you, Kurt? It's Adam and Eva."

"Of course, short for Evanna." Kurt winked at Eva, replaying a conversation they seemed to have had before.

"Huh?" Blaine cleared his through loudly, looking pointedly at the three. "You two were in on it?"

Eva smiled softly. "Oh honey, we helped plan it!"

"What?"

"Oh yes, and Wes and David were the ones who helped find the house for Mr. Hummel earlier in the month." She nodded, giving another grin at Kurt.

"Was there anyone who didn't know about this?" Blaine spoke.

"Of course, sweetie!" Eva spoke.

"Who?"

"You." Kurt giggled behind his hand, causing Blaine to pull him into his arms again.

The curly haired male smiled slightly, holding his boyfriend close to his chest and just taking in the feeling of having Kurt with him, in Ohio, instead of thousands of miles away in France. He looked up at his parents and met their smiling faces. "Thank you." He whispered softly, finally realizing what all those phone calls were.

His parents weren't talking about sending Blaine away; they were promising to watch over Kurt if Mr. Hummel sent Kurt away. He watched his parent's smile at him as he laughed into Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, baby what are you doing?" Kurt groaned softly, staring through blurred eyes at his boyfriend. Blaine smirked at him, jumping on his knees up and down on the large bed. There were still boxes all throughout the house, and the furniture was still covered in plastic. Kurt's bed consisted of an air mattress on the bedroom floor at the moment.<p>

"Kurt, it's twelve thirty. I know you're jet lagged. But come on! You're in Ohio! With me! In your own house!"

"I know that, Blainey." Kurt grumbled from beneath his blankets. "Which is why I am regretting giving you a key."

Blaine smirked, running his fingers through Kurt's brunette locks. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before pulling Kurt up into his arms. Kurt groaned softly and stared up at him through his blurry eyes, hair in a disarray. "Babe, I love you. And I have a surprise for you, so please get up and get dressed."

Kurt groaned and sat up quickly, getting off of the air mattress. "You cannot just guilt trip me into this." He sighed softly, grabbing a pair of boxers and jeans, walking into the attached bathroom to pull them on. Blaine's heart caught in his throat as he watched the boy walk out shirtless, rifling through one of the boxers for a shirt to put on. He was surprised that Kurt was so completely comfortable with him to walk around half naked. He bit at his lip, thinking about what it would be like to have the soft skin under his fingertips.

Blaine stood, backing Kurt up gently to the wall as he brought his lips to the male's clavicle. He pressed a soft kiss to the smooth skin there and felt Kurt tangle his fingers into his hair. Blaine smiled, letting his fingers smooth the skin gently and carefully, never once venturing too far towards uncomfortable. He brought his lips to Kurt's neck, then cheek, and finally pressed a kiss to his lips. Kurt smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you." He whispered softly, giggling as Blaine lifted him into his arms. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and let the male carry him around the room, grabbing a button down from the box and carefully maneuvering his boyfriend into it.

"You're insane." Kurt laughed as Blaine carried him to the car. Blaine just grinned and pushed him into the seat.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leaned back, watching as Blaine ran into the driver's seat and started them down the road. He glanced over at the male, his skin still feeling flushed from where Blaine's lips were. He closed his eyes, remembering the party from a few weeks ago and what Blaine had said. He nibbled his lip, was he ready to take such an intimate step?

He was shaken from his thought by Blaine tapping his shoulder, telling him that they were there. He stared in confusion as he looked at the building. "Why are we at Home Depot?" he murmured, staring at the warehouse in front of him. Blaine just rolled his eyes, pulling him into the store and taking him to the aisle to look at different paint colors.

"We've gotta paint the house." Blaine chuckled as Kurt's eyes were drawn to different color schemes. They set to work then, looking at shades of brown and blue and red, seeing which would fit with the idea Kurt had. Blaine beamed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriends waist, thinking about how domestic the entire thing felt.

Two hours later, they were pulling into the driveway with seventeen cans of paint and about twelve different brushes and rollers. Kurt chuckled as he pulled on a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, and Blaine ran across to change as well. The two got to work then on the living room, painting it a new age shade of red, both working in comfortable silence.

Blaine hummed under his breath before jolting, feeling something cool and wet hit his cheek. He wiped at it, shocked when he pulled his hand away to see a smudge of paint on it. He looked over to his boyfriend, who was smirking behind his roller and acting innocent. Blaine went back to work, before taking his own brush and flinging the paint so it hit across Kurt's side.

Kurt gasped at him before dipping his brush into the can and flinging it at him, hitting him square in the chest. Blaine laughed and ran after the male, watching as Kurt scrambled to get away, his foot landing in one of the roller pans and he went sliding across the plastic covered floor. Blaine laughed even louder, catching up to the male and swiping a stripe down his arm. Kurt turned then, bringing his foot up gently and making a footprint on Blaine's chest.

The two stared at each other a moment before ducking down and throwing handfuls of paint at each other. Kurt surged forward, jumping up into Blaine's arm's, wrapping his legs once more around his waist as he kissed the male, moaning softly into his mouth as his tongue traced his teeth, mapping out the warm cavern.

Blaine groaned himself, wrapping his arms around the boys waist, his hands grabbing his thighs and pulling the male close as he leaned against the wall. Kurt smirked at him then, his fingers twisting into the curls on top of Blaine's head as he thrusted his hips down. Blaine's eyes widened in surprise as he moaned and thrusted his own to meet Kurt's.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine choked, feeling Kurt's hips grind down harder against his own as he whimpered softly.

"Yes, yes I definitely want to do this." Kurt whimpered as the two thrust against each other.

Blaine knew that eventually they would move on in their relationship, but this was definitely a surprise to him. Blaine nodded then, rutting his hips against Kurt's, spinning around the force the younger boy against the wall, grinding his hips down into Kurt's erection, feeling his stomach clench with how close he was. Kurt was whimpering, his fingers pulling and clawing at Blaine's t-shirt.

"Please, Blaine. Please please please." He cried, his head falling back to the wall.

"I know baby, I know." Blaine whispered before giving one last shuddering thrust and listening to Kurt fall apart beneath him. He moaned softly, feeling his release a second later as they both came, breathing heavily and joining in a sloppy kiss. Blaine set the male down a few moments later, panting softly as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Wow." Kurt whispered softly, staring up at the male. "I…I didn't think it would be like that…" he murmured, blushing slightly.

Blaine chuckled himself and gave him another soft kiss. "Where did that even come from?"

Kurt blushed brightly once more and looked away.

"Kurt.." Blaine spoke sweetly, cupping his cheek. "We have a strong relationship, and we need to talk and be open about things like sex." He spoke seriously. "You don't have to be embarrassed about how you feel or what you want. I'll give you anything."

Kurt smiled then, looking back up at him, his cheeks still flushed. "I…I don't think that I'm ready for sex…Blaine." He whispered. "But I would like to do more." He spoke, blushing once more.

Blaine nodded and gave him a sweet kiss. "Okay then. Just tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable, and we can go right back to watching Disney movies and having a paint war." He smiled.

Kurt stared at him for a moment before pressing up on his toes and kissing him. "I love you." He whispered against his lips. "Thank you." He added.

Blaine pulled him into a hug and started upstairs with him and towards the bathroom. "How about we each take a shower, okay? Then I'll bring you out to dinner and we can go see a movie?" he asked with a smile. Kurt beamed, pressing another quick kiss to his cheek before he nodded.

Right when he was about to turn and leave he turned back around. "Blaine?"

Blaine turned, raising a worried brow and stepping towards him. "What's up?"

"You're honestly the best boyfriend in the world. And I really love you more than anything." He spoke, before bolting off towards his bedroom bath.

Blaine smiled to himself as he shed his clothes and got into the shower, working on washing the paint out of his curls. He still couldn't believe that Kurt was here in Ohio. And that he lived right across the street. He could visit him whenever he wanted to, do whatever he wanted to. Bring him on dates, or just sit and watch movies.

At the same time, he couldn't help but wonder how it must have felt for Kurt. To have his father go out of the way and buy him a house in Ohio. Not just because he missed it, but because Burt Hummel didn't know how to deal with his son. How to bond with him. He bit at his lip, wishing that Kurt could have had parents like his own, wonderful and supporting in every little thing.

He closed his eyes, letting the water run down his face and hair. He would have to make sure that Kurt always knew he was loved.

"Blaine Anderson!" He jolted at the name and went to answer Kurt before the foreign boy continued. "You got paint in my hair! I am _so_ going to murder you!"

Blaine threw his head back and laughed.


	7. When Hunger Calls

**Thanks so much to all of you for sticking with me and waiting so long. I've made sure now that every chapter is at least 2,000 words, I know that it's not much, but I'm trying. I really hope that you enjoy this next part though. Even though there isn't any smut. **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter Seven<span>_**

"Blainey." Kurt whispered softly, pressing a soft hand to his cheek and frowning when the boy didn't stir. He sighed, rolling off of the air mattress quietly and made his way downstairs. He saw his phone vibrating on the counter and he smiled softly, grabbing the phone and answering it quickly. "Hello?" he murmured softly, pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder before jumping up on the counter.

"Kurt! How are you!" a woman's voice came through, and Kurt's heart stuttered for a moment in confusion and worry.

"I'm fine, Jessabelle. What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie! I just, I wanted to see how your English lessons paid off. I can hear that they're sounding perfect."

"Well you know, a week straight of five hour lessons will probably help." He giggled. He then leaned back slightly, biting his lower lip. "It does sound good, right? I'm getting all the shortened words correctly?"

"Kurt, you're fine! You spent five hours every day, and don't pretend I didn't hear you listening to those language tapes every night until one in the morning."

Kurt sighed softly, leaning back against the counter. "I just…" he whispered into the phone. "I don't want Blaine to leave me….I just…I want to be perfect for him…"

"Kurt, sweetie-"

"You don't understand, Jessabelle. Everyone leaves me after a while. Mother left me, Papa is trying to get rid of me. Who says that Blaine won't get sick of me and leave?"

"Because I love you."

Kurt froze, whipping his head around to see Blaine leaning against the doorframe, hair still rumpled from sleep. Kurt stared at him for long moment before taking the phone from his shoulder and bringing it to his ear. "Jessabelle, I have to go."

"Kurt, what's wrong what happened?"

"Nothing, I just- I have to go. Goodbye." He murmured before shutting the phone. "Blaine, I didn't-"

Blaine stepped forward to him, walking between his knees and placing his hands on his thighs. He looked him in the eye before pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Kurt." He spoke, pressing a finger to the boys lips when he went to protest. "I love you, and you're the most amazing wonderful person I have ever met. And nothing in this world is going to make me want to leave you. And I'm going to be with you until the day you don't want me anymore."

Kurt flushed, tears jumping to his eyes as he glanced down at him. "I'm never going to want to leave you." He whispered. "I want to be with you forever." He whispered, feeling a lump in his throat. He smiled down at him, pressing their lips together.

"I never want you to be unsure, Kurt." Blaine spoke, looking up at him. "I never want you to be afraid that you're not good enough. Because you are, Kurt. You're amazing and brilliant and gorgeous, and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life. It doesn't matter if you have perfect English or you can't speak a word of it." He murmured.

Kurt wiped at his tears, cupping Blaine's face in his hands. "I love you, Blaine."

"I'm not done." Blaine smiled, pressing their lips together once more. "You're beautiful inside and out. And you make me smile. You-"

"Stop." Kurt whispered against his lips, tilting his chin up. "Blaine, it's not just those things that you feel. I feel them to." He spoke. "When I'm with you, my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. And every time you smile at me, I feel like I have to keep it with me and never let anyone else see it." Kurt smiled as he jumped down from the counter. "I know that I say it all the time, but I love you."

Blaine grinned, "I love you too." He smiled. "And I'll be with you forever." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled to himself as he opened another box. He and Kurt had gotten all the furniture where it needed to be and set up. Everything was in place and usable, now they just needed to but up the different little things that Kurt had brought with him from Paris.<p>

"Blainey!" Kurt called out from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"I want food!"

Blaine had to stifle a laugh, it had taken quite a long time, but he was happy that Kurt was starting to become so comfortable with him that he would just tell him whatever was on his mind. He walked into the kitchen to find his boyfriend standing on top of the counter, putting away various items. "Oh, good, you're here." He smiled.

"Kurt." Blaine smiled up at him, clutching Kurt's waist and bringing him down to his feet. Kurt smiled, brushing their noses together before he grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled. "Will you make me food?"

"Kurt, we don't have food."

"Will you buy me food?"

Blaine laughed out loud and nodded his head as he heard his phone ring. "Hey, you wanna invite Wes and David?" he asked once he looked at his phone.

Kurt nodded happily before bounding to go get his shoes before he called from the living room. "Blainey! Food! Now!" he called out with a laugh before the door shut.

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned as he sat down in the booth at a quaint little diner just outside of Westerville. Kurt was snuggled into his side and Wes and David were reading through their menus, hands interlocked under the table. Blaine smiled as he looked through at the different selections. He heard a small voice speak then and looked up to see a child, no older than five years old with a pen and small paper, smiling up at them. Her hair was in long blonde curls and her eyes were large and hazel colored, shining up at them happily behind long lashes.<p>

"I'm Beth. Can I has your order?"

Blaine was about to speak when he saw Kurt start to smile, turning in his seat to lean down and smile at the child. "Hello Beth." He smiled, taking in the small child's dress and apron. "Are you going to be our waitress tonight?" He asked with a grin, causing Blaine's heart to flutter happily.

The child smiled up at Kurt, nodding her head happily as she bounced on her heels. "Uh huh! My mommy owns here and I tolds her that I'm gonna grow up and be just like her!" she spoke, such seriousness in her tone that Kurt smiled even wider.

"Well you are definitely the best waitress that I've ever had." Kurt smiled, looking up the moment another woman walked over.

"I'm so sorry! Beth, what have I told you about how you act while you're here?"

Beth looked up at the woman with her large eyes and pouted. "I'm sorry mommy." She spoke softly.

The woman smiled before picking up the small girl, and Blaine could see just how much the two looked alike. She had to be no older than early twenties, with the same blonde hair as Beth, straightened to perfection.

"My name is Quinn, and I'll be taking your order tonight." She smiled, and Blaine could see where Beth got her features from.

Kurt still smiled though, shaking his head as the little girl fussed to get down. The four of them ordered before Beth started to squirm once more. "Mommy, can I stay with Kurt? Please please please?"

"Beth." Quinn spoke, looking at her daughter while Kurt jumped up. "She can stay!" he spoke, smiling at the girl. "Really, it's no problem."

Quinn smiled thankfully at them and set the child down once more as Beth ran to Kurt, hugging onto legs as he sat back down, pulling the girl onto his lap. Blaine could only stare as Kurt looked at the child with such love and care in his eyes. His heart clenched once more, as his mind wandered to thoughts of little children with brown, curly hair and stunning glasz eyes, running around the house and modeling their daddy's home made clothes.

He jolted, licking his lips and taking a sip of the water Quinn had brought them. He couldn't believe he was imagining having kids with Kurt when he wasn't even out of high school. But he couldn't help but think of how being with Kurt didn't feel like some high school romance. It felt real and honest and wonderful.

He glanced over at Wes, who was looking at him with this look that made him _know _that he knew exactly what he was thinking. He glanced back over to see Kurt braiding Beth's hair while the small child told him about what she had done that day. Kurt glanced over at him, his cheeks flushed as he smiled happily before glancing back down to listen intently to the girl.

The four ate their meal happily, chatting about how things would be at Dalton now that Kurt was back, also about a big sleepover that the Warblers were planning soon. Kurt gushed over the new house that Blaine was helping him set up, and how they should have a get together soon. But Blaine noticed the second that Beth, who refused to leave Kurt's lap, started talking he would turn his complete attention to the child.

Quinn smiled as she returned half an hour later to get Beth back, hoisting the little girl up on her hip. "I hope that you all had a great meal, and I really hope that I can see you all again." She smiled, beginning to turn away.

"Wait, Quinn." Blaine spoke. "We didn't get our check."

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "Kurt here saved me a handful tonight. My husband's at the shop and he couldn't watch her, so Kurt helped a lot. It's on the house" She beamed, pressing a kiss to Beth's cheek.

"Thank you so much." David spoke. Quinn smiled at the four of them as Kurt stood up, stopping her once more.

"Hey Quinn, you mentioned something about a shop. Do you mean a garage?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"My father owns a shop, and I'm pretty good with cars." He smiled.

"Oh, which shop?"

"Hummel's Tires. I don't know if you've heard of it." Kurt murmured.

"Heard of it?" Quinn sputtered. "My husband raves about your father! Says he's the best out there." She smiled.

Kurt beamed, nodding his head although his eyes betrayed him with the slight sadness that they sparkled with. "Do you know if your husband is hiring anytime soon?"

Quinn nodded her head quickly. "He'd be ecstatic to have Kurt Hummel working on his shop! You're one of the best!" she spoke quickly, digging into her apron's pocket to pull out a piece of paper. "Write down your number, and I'll have him call you tomorrow morning and set up some hours." She smiled.

Kurt grinned, writing down his number quickly and handing it back to her. "Thank you for everything, Quinn. And if you ever need a babysitter for Beth-"

"You're an angel." Quinn smiled, giving him a small hug, cutting off his sentence with a smile. Kurt beamed as they said their goodbyes before the four boys headed out towards their cars.

"Well somebody's popular." Wes sang softly, causing Kurt to blush.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend, trying to imagine Kurt working on cars. Grease on his face and fingers and dressed in a pair of overalls. He felt his stomach flutter and a warmth near his lower body spread and he blushed. "Umm. I should get home soon….my mom's expecting me." He spoke.

David glanced at him, then glanced down before smirking and laughing out loud. "Yeah, sure, you go get home to mommy, okay Blaine." David smirked.

Blaine blushed and turned towards the car. "Ready Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt nodded obliviously before waving goodbye to his friends.

"Be careful going home, Blaine. Wouldn't want to get there too _early!"_ Wes called.

"Yeah, it would be pretty _hard_ to explain to the officer why you were speeding." David grinned.

Blaine blushed brighter as Kurt stared at the two in confusion as his boyfriend led him towards the car.

"Make sure that you sit _erect_ for proper driving posture!" Wes called again.

"And make sure you don't-"

"Bye guys!" Blaine called as they got into the car, his fingers clutching the steering wheel.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt murmured.

"I'm fine Kurt." Blaine blushed brightly, pulling out of the parking lot and towards their street.

Kurt leaned back, licking his lips as he closed his eyes. "Whatever you say." He murmured.

Blaine sighed softly in relief as he drove, slowing down and stopping for a red light.

"By the way, you should probably take a cold shower when you get home." Kurt smirked.

Blaine groaned softly, letting his head fall against the wheel.


	8. Lying Is The Most Fun

**Don't kill me. **

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>_

Kurt rubbed his eyes as he sat up that morning, yawning as he cracked his back. He grabbed at the device that had woken him up in the first place and pressed it to his ear after pressing the green button. He yawned softly once more and licked his lips. "Hello?" he murmured into his cell phone.

"Kurt?" a female voice asked, a child giggling could be heard in the background. Kurt smiled then as he sat upright, listening to Beth's babbling in the background before he replied to her.

"Yes, good morning Quinn." He smiled happily, throwing his legs over the side of his bed that Blaine helped him assemble last night. He walked towards the bathroom as he listened to her voice.

"Do you think you could come into the shop today?" Quinn asked, and Kurt could hear the hope in her voice. "Normally I would give you some notice, but our other worker is running a bit late and we're really short-handed today. Feel free to decline if you're busy or-"

"Quinn." Kurt chuckled. "I'll be there in an hour. Just give me directions, okay?"

"Oh! Yes! Of course! Thank you so much Kurt!" Quinn spoke happily.

Kurt wrote down the directions that the woman gave him before hanging up and getting dressed and ready to leave. He wrote a note and walked across the street to the Anderson's house and stuck it in their mailbox for Blaine to find later on telling him he was going to the shop. He walked back, getting into his car and programming the directions into his GPS before making his way towards the shop.

He could feel himself practically buzzing with excitement. It had been so long since he got to work on cars, with transferring to Dalton, then being abruptly brought back to France, then thrust back to Ohio. He felt like he was losing track with who he was. And he couldn't remember the last time since he left France that he muttered a word of French.

"Je ne vais pas me perdre." _("I wont lose myself.")_ He murmured softly as he gripped the wheel, following the instructions the small device was giving him. Although he loved being in Ohio with Blaine and his friends, he missed being on the streets of France. Instead of still struggling to keep up with what everyone was saying, he could lead a proper conversation. When he was with the boys at Dalton, he felt as though he was drowning in a sea of words.

He sighed softly, pulling into the lot of the garage and parking his car. He pocketed his keys before getting out and making his way towards the front entrance. He saw a man, looking around the same age of Quinn from what he could see, bent over a 1997 Silver Cadillac Eldorado.

"Uhmm, Hello?" he murmured.

The man stood up quickly, turning to face him for a moment before a smile fell upon his lips. "You much me Kurt Hummel."

"For seventeen years." He smiled at the older man.

"I'm Noah Puckerman, Quinn's husband. And owner of this shop." He spoke proudly. Kurt shook the offered hand the man pushed out as he looked around the show.

"It's really nice." He spoke before glancing at the car. "Looks like the radiator needs a replacement. And probably an oil change judging by the age of the car."

"You're good. It needs a headlight replacing as well." Noah spoke before raising a brow. "How about you grab a pair of coveralls? I have to run out and get a few parts. Can I trust you to work on this one?" he asked, pointing towards the Cadillac.

Kurt raised a brow at him. "This is child's play." He laughed.

Noah chuckled and nodded his head before rubbing at his mohawk. "Okay kid. I'll be back in an hour and a half, okay? If you have any problems my cell phone number is on the whiteboard." He grinned.

"Okay Noah." Kurt smiled as he left before going to the back of the shop and looking around before finding a pair of coveralls that would be his size out from the package. He made his way towards the car and started to work on proving himself at the shop.

* * *

><p>Blaine smirked at himself as he made his way downstairs. He was seriously going to surprise Kurt so good when he got to his house. The warblers had invited the two of them for Karaoke that night and he knew that Kurt would be excited to see them all again.<p>

He noticed something white sticking out of the mailbox and he slowed down. He stopped then, wondering why the mail had come so early. He turned around and grabbed the paper. He smiled when he saw the familiar writing of his name in Kurt's font. He chewed on his lip and opened the note, reading through the words before grinning once more.

He'd have to surprise Kurt at the shop! He got into his car and made his way towards the nearest Starbucks. He got Kurt's order and made his way towards Puckerman's Garage. He smiled as he pulled in, parking next to Kurt's navigator.

He smiled, proud of himself as he walked into the shop, clutching the coffee carefully. He chewed on his lip when he saw a man leaning over one of the cars in a pair of stained coveralls. He furrowed his brows, wondering where Kurt was. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me where Kurt Hummel is?" he questioned.

Blaine's jaw dropped when the man turned around and it was _Kurt. _As in, Kurt with coveralls and grease smudged on his cheek and his hair ruffled and bent over the freaking car. He felt his throat tighten slightly and he threw the coffee in the garbage and walked towards him slowly.

"Hi Blainey!" Kurt smiled, unaware of the turmoil running through his boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine smirked, shutting the hood of his car as he pushed his boyfriend down on it, shivering slightly at the feel of pale skin on his own. "Do you have any idea how hot you look like this?" Blaine whispered, pressing his lips to Kurt's long neck.

The foreign boy moaned softly, letting his head fall back as he leaned against the hood of the vehicle, pulling his boyfriend closer. "My boss could see me." He gasped out as Blaine started to suck a mark on his now exposed collarbone.

Blaine grabbed him, opening the door and pushing them into the passenger seat before straddling his boyfriend, leaving the door open for more room. He smirked, reaching his hand down Kurt's coveralls and smiling at the soft whimpers that left Kurt's lips.

He began to stroke then, kissing and biting at his neck as Kurt moaned and whimpered, thrusting into his hand as he panted, beads of sweat making their way down his face as Blaine licked a strip up his chest.

"Hey boss! I'm sorry I'm late!"

The two boys froze, Blaine's hand stopping it's stroking. The two turned their heads to see another male in coveralls making his way inside. He leaned into the car to look before he jolted back and Kurt's eyes widened as he pulled from his boyfriend, scampering out of the car.

"Michael?"

The teen nodded his head, leaning against the wall. "Hey Kurt…. I'd as what you're doing but…" he glanced down to Kurt's rumpled appearance and Blaine crawling out of the car shamefully.

"So uh….you're the other worker." Kurt murmured, straightening himself out.

"Yupp." Michael spoke, still eying Blaine.

The boy in question flushed and smiled. "I uh…I hope I'll see you at uh…karaoke tonight Michael…um…I'll pick you up at seven Kurt…" He stuttered before making his way out of the room.

"You will." Michael spoke, keeping his eyes on Kurt and watching a bead of sweat run down his neck and slide over a fresh hickey.

* * *

><p>"We're just lucky it wasn't my boss!" Kurt hissed softly, rolling his eyes as they took their seats with the warblers in the karaoke bar.<p>

Blaine blushed before throwing himself into conversation with Wes.

"And next up with have a young man named Michael singing." The warblers clapped cheerfully as everyone settled in to listen.

Kurt smiled for his friend before blushing and swallowing as Michael made eye contact with him and the music started.

"_Is it still me that makes you sweat?__  
><em>_Am I who you think about in bed?__  
><em>_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your vest?__  
><em>_Then think of what you did__ a__nd how I hope to God he was worth it.__  
><em>_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.__"_

Kurt swallowed audibly, taking a sip of his diet coke as the boy on stage burnt holes through his eyes with his stare.

"_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck__  
><em>_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me__  
><em>_Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of__  
><em>_**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**__  
><em>_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me__"_

Blaine glanced at his boyfriend, who also clearly noticed the changes in the song, and the emphasis on the line. He wrapped his arm over his boyfriends as the warblers cheered along happily.

"_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster__  
><em>_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,__  
><em>_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?__  
><em>_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,__  
><em>_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus__  
><em>_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?__"_

Kurt sighed, following Michael's lips as he sang. He had never heard the boy this passionate before about a song, and he could feel himself blushing about the emphasis in it. He chewed on his lip, wondering if Michael really meant to sing it to him. He listened intently as the male sang more of the song and through the chorus before his stomach clenched at the next part of the song.

"_**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck**__  
><em>_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me__  
><em>_Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of__  
><em>_**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**__  
><em>_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster__  
><em>_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,__  
><em>_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?__  
><em>_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,__  
><em>_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls__  
><em>_Dance to this beat__  
><em>_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls__  
><em>_Dance to this beat__  
><em>_And hold a lover close__  
><em>_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster__  
><em>_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster__"_

Kurt swallowed once more as everyone in the room cheered happily. He stood up then, following Michael off stage as he walked towards the wash room.

"What was that?" Kurt hissed once they were in the empty hall.

"Umm. Karaoke? Didn't they have that in France?"

"Don't act smart with me, Michael! I know what you were doing!" Kurt spoke, clenching his fists tightly.

"Listen Kurt. I told Blaine that I wouldn't give up on you. I like you, a lot. But you never gave me a chance. But that doesn't mean I'll give up. I want you, and I'll do what it takes to get you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt cried, stalking after him. "I thought we were friends! I thought that we were over this entire thing!"

Michael spun around then to face him. "I'm not over you!" he cried out, eyes watering. "I've been in love with you since the second I saw you! I've wanted nothing more than to be with you the way Blaine gets to be with you! You're all I think about! You're the only person I've ever wanted to be with! Do you know how much it hurts to see you with him!" Michael cried out. "We could be so amazing Kurt! I know that you love him! But you could love me! If you just gave me a chance! I'm not going to stop until you give me a chance!"

Kurt stared up at him, opening his mouth to speak before another voice spoke.

"Give him a chance, Kurt." Blaine spoke.

The two arguing boys turned to face the lead warbler. "What are you talking about Blaine?" Kurt screeched.

"Aren't you tired of fighting?" Blaine sighed, leaning against the wall. "Just give the boy a chance, then we can go back to normal."

Kurt sputtered slightly.

"Right Michael? You get him for two weeks, and if he doesn't feel anything, he can come back to me."

Michael watched him warily. "And if he winds up liking me?" he questioned.

"That's Kurt's choice."

"Why thank you for finally giving me a chance in this!" Kurt hissed. "I'm not doing this Blaine! I'm dating _you!"_

"Then let's break up."

Kurt's eyes widened as he walked towards his boyfriend. Blaine took him in his arms, cupping his cheeks. "I'm so tired of fighting him Kurt. I just want to be with you without worrying about getting you stolen away from me. And if two weeks is all it takes, I think it's worth it."

Kurt stared up at him, glancing over to Michael, then back to him.

"Two weeks. And then I come back to you."


	9. Take A Chance On Me

**I'm sorry about the plot twist! And thank you all for being so patient and wonderful with your kind reviews! By the way, this is a fan(fiction). So the random bursts of songs? Yeah, those can happen. :) Prepare for a bunch in this story! Thank you all so much for being fantastic readers! I adore all of you!**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>_

Kurt jolted at the sound of his door knocking early the next morning. He placed his coffee on the end table and put his book down. He stretched before walking towards the door from his spot in the kitchen. He was surprised when he opened it and the first thing he saw was a bouquet of flowers. He could help but smile and immediately let the boy in. He frowned then when the bouquet moved down and Michael was standing behind them, not Blaine.

He smiled kindly anyways, stepping aside to let Michael inside. Kurt took in the males appearance, his hair was put perfectly in place, his jeans didn't have a wrinkle in them, and his shirt was fitting his muscles perfectly. Michael smiled at him and handed him the flowers. "Good morning, Kurt." He smiled softly.

"Good morning Michael. Is there something I can do for you?" he asked, smiling at the lilies in his hand as he walked to the kitchen and got out a vase to put them in. He worked in silence for a few moments, cutting the stems and putting them in the water.

"J'espérais que vous me rejoindre pour déjeuner." _("I was hoping you would join me for lunch.") _Michael spoke, so suddenly that Kurt's entire body froze, the knife clattering to the counter as he turned quickly to stare at the boy.

"Vous parlez Français?" _("You speak French?") _Kurt spoke in confusion, leaning back against the counter to try to control the jolt of…something…he felt through him.

"J'ai pratiqué depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je voulais être capable d'avoir une conversation avec vous que vous pouviez comprendre pleinement." _("I've been practicing since I met you. I wanted to be able to have a conversation with you that you could fully understand.") _Michael spoke easily, wringing his hands slightly as he looked down at the male.

Kurt flushed, but couldn't help the large smile that was forming on his face. He ran a hand through his hair, turning back towards the flowers to get a hold of himself. But honestly, there was someone here he could talk to! Someone he wouldn't have to keep waiting for a response. He was so used to having to quickly decipher the words in his head while the person talked. But having someone who could speak French. It made excitement course through his veins.

"J'aimerais prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous." _("I would love to have breakfast with you.")_ Kurt spoke, smiling brightly before running up towards his room to go get ready.

* * *

><p>"So the Warblers really know what's going on?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of the diet coke Michael had poured him. The boy smiled at him, nodding his head before looking away.<p>

"I'm really sorry that-"

"You're not sorry, Michael." Kurt sighed softly, glancing over at him. "I know that this is what you wanted all along. But…" he shrugged his shoulders. "I'd fight for someone I loved too."

Michael looked at him in shock. "You would?"

"Of course." Kurt murmured. "Isn't that what love is about? Doing whatever it takes to be with the one you love?"

Michael smiled and nodded his head, taking another bite of his pancakes.

"This is a really nice date, Michael." Kurt commented a few moments later, looking around. Michael had set up a picnic under a large tree, cliché as it was, Kurt loved it. There was even a little red and white checkered blanket lay out with a large basket.

Michael stood then for a moment, taking a few steps away. "Michael?" He questioned. "Where are you going?"

The Warbler smirked at him before he opened his mouth and- "Oh my gaga, are you really going to sing to me?" Kurt gaped.

"_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line-"_

Kurt stared in shock as the Warblers came out of nowhere, of course dressed in their out of school clothes. But the members were all there, standing behind Michael repeating the same 'take a chance' over in harmony.

_"Honey I´m still free__, __Take a chance on me.__  
><em>_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around.__  
><em>_If you got no place to go, when you're feeling down.__  
><em>_If you're all alone, when the pretty birds have flown__.__  
><em>_Honey I'm still free__, __Take a chance on me__  
><em>_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie__  
><em>_If you put me to the test, if you let me try__."_

Kurt laughed as the Warblers danced around with Michael as the boy sang. Kurt could see the Warblers smiling themselves as they sang, and had to admit that this was one of the most fun songs they'd performed so far. Kurt smiled up as Michael sang once more.

"_Take a chance on me__, __Take a chance on me__  
><em>_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together__  
><em>_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better__  
><em>_'Cause you know I've got__  
><em>_So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you__  
><em>_It's magic__  
><em>_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair__  
><em>_But I think you know__  
><em>_That I can't let go."_

Kurt smiled happily as Michael walked towards him and held out his hand. The foreign boy laughed, taking the offered hand as Michael pulled him up, twirling him around and around. He pulled him then, in and out through the line of Warblers, listening the various Warblers sing different lines.

"_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line__  
><em>_Honey I´m still free__  
><em>_Take a chance on me__  
><em>_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around__  
><em>_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down__  
><em>_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown__  
><em>_Honey I'm still free__  
><em>_Take a chance on me__  
><em>_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie__  
><em>_If you put me to the test, if you let me try."_

Kurt chuckled as David wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Michael sang once more, bowing and offering his hand once more as David pulled him away before letting him go with a laugh. Kurt let himself fall into his arms, smiling at the people in the park who had stopped to watch what was going on. He had to roll his eyes, the Warblers were never one for subtlety.

"_Take a chance on me__  
><em>_(Come on, give me a break will you)__  
><em>_Take a chance on me__  
><em>_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you__  
><em>_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you__  
><em>_Let me tell you now__  
><em>_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough__  
><em>_It's magic__  
><em>_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind__  
><em>_No I can't let go__  
><em>_'Cos I love you so."_

Kurt smiled as he listened to Michael sing the chorus, twirling around with him once more as he was passed through different Warblers, as if fighting to keep Kurt to themselves as Michael begged for Kurt to choose him. Michael smiled as the Warblers continued singing with him, stealing him once more and pulling his arms around his waist and settling his hands on his hips.

"_Honey I'm still free__  
><em>_Take a chance on m__e."_

Kurt giggled as the Warblers started cheering, and the people in the park started clapping and cheering along with them. Kurt smiled up at Michael as the boy caught his breath.

"Je ne peux croire que vous venez de me sérénade en face de l'ensemble du parc." _("I cannot believe you just serenaded me in front of the entire park.")_ Kurt laughed as Michael shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Il valait la peine." _("It was worth it.")_

Kurt smiled as the Warblers started talking with each other, pulling the two of them into conversation easily. Kurt smiled up when David brought up a sleepover at his house for all the Warblers later that night. Kurt nodded quickly and happily, finally getting time to catch up with all of his friends.

He glanced over, catching Blaine's gaze in the group. The male smiled at him sadly. Kurt looked down, feeling a jolt in his chest.

Blaine was the one who insisted he do this anyways.

He turned back to Michael with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at the little bundle of flowers as he curled up on his couch. He twisted the small notes that Michael and Blaine had given him around in his hands. He had yet to open, not sure if he would like what he read. He stood, pacing back and forth. All he could think about was the wonderful date, the adorable song, and the look of despair on Blaine's face.<p>

He swallowed hard, opening the first note from Michael.

_Kurt, please meet me at the bookstore on fifth ave. Five-thirty. Xoxo -Michael._

Kurt placed the note down. It wasn't that bad, and now he didn't know why he was so nervous in the first place. He settled back down, tracing the scratchy script that Blaine always used when he was nervous or in a hurry to get something done. He traced the four letters on the front of the white paper before unfolding it and reading the words.

_Meet me at the usual coffee place at five-thirty. Love, Blaine._

He re-read the notes over and over, just trying to take them in. He glanced at the clock that read three forty. He stood up, pacing back and forth and trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. He grabbed his keys, running outside and jumping into the navigator and making his way to the only place he knew.

He pulled the car into the lot, closing and locking it quickly before running into the building.

"Kurt? What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start until tomorrow morning…"

Kurt smiled sadly, looking up at his new boss. "Can I talk to you for a second, Noah?"

The older man nodded at him, placing aside what he was doing and bringing him towards the office. He pulled out a chair for Kurt before sitting on his desk, glancing at him with confusion and worry. "If you're going to quit, please just tell me now. I know this isn't like your father's shop but-"

"No! No I don't want to quit!" Kurt spoke quickly. "I love it here! I feel so at home! It's…" he looked up, realizing he hadn't even told Noah he was gay. Of course everyone in the country knew, but it was different when they knew than when he told them. "It's about….about a boy…" he whispered softly. "Well…two of them."

Noah's face softened and he jumped off the desk, grabbing his chair and bringing it over to Kurt. "You can talk to me about it." He spoke. "I'll tell you something, Kurt. I used to be a real asshole in high school. I beat kids up and threw them in dumpsters and did horrible things. But then I had Beth real young, and she was the best thing to ever happen in my life. She straightened me up." he smiled softly, running a hand through his hair. "I learned a lot about growing up real quick. And I learned that judging was wrong. I changed." He spoke, smiling at the boy.

Kurt took in another breath, sighing softly. "It's just…my father…he…" he glanced down. "I never can talk to him anything about. And….I do not have the figure of a father to go to about anything like this and I feel really bad for bothering you but…it is like I do not have the parents who understand what I am going through or what is the happenings in my life. And it sucks!" he finally sighed, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "It just….I deserve the works of something for me! And I…I do not understand why everyone has to make it so difficult!"

Noah smiled then, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Did you know that your English sucks when you're upset?"

Kurt stared at him, sputtering slightly as he watched Noah laugh, ruffling his hair gently. Kurt didn't have the heart to even fix it, enjoying the way that it felt to receive such affection from an adult. Noah smiled then, calming down slightly as he placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"In all honesty, Kurt. You deserve a hell of a lot better than what you've been telling me." Noah spoke, smiling at him sadly before bringing his hand back and placing them on his lap. "If these boys are making you feel upset, maybe you don't need either of them."

Kurt's eyes widened. "It's not like that!" he spoke quickly, mentally checking his English before he spoke this time. "I love Blaine, but…" he sighed. "There is this boy Michael who says he's in love with me. And Blaine decided that I should date Michael for two weeks to make him happy." He murmured, running a hand through his hair. "It's just…." He glanced up at him. "I feel like Blaine just let me go so easily." He glanced up at Noah. "What if he gets sick of me and drops me off like he did with Michael?"

The older man nodded, leaning back in his chair. "It sounds to me that you need to talk to Blaine about his decision. Why he made it so hastily." He spoke. "Talk to someone who really knows Blaine." He spoke, smiling at the boy.

Kurt smiled back, standing slowly. "Thank you, Noah. For everything."

Noah stood, pulling the boy into a quick embrace. "Anytime kid."

Kurt smiled before ducking out of the office, feeling something warm in his chest as he got into his car. Something he hadn't felt since his mother passed away.

* * *

><p>He pulled into a space, glancing at the clock that read five twenty five. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He glanced at the door, beckoning him as he took in a deep breath, opening the door to his car and walking up. He raised his hand to knock and waited for a moment until it opened.<p>

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt looked up, chewing on his lip.

"Mrs. Anderson? Can I talk to you? It's….it's about Blaine."


	10. Fireworks

**I am unbelievably ashamed at how long it took me to get this chapter out. And I'm so sorry for the slow updates. I started college and lost my this is going to be the last chapter of the fic. I'm going to add an epilogue after, but I just can't commit to a full fic anymore. I do hope that you enjoy this though, and the epilogue after. Expect more oneshots soon! :) Thank you for your patience!**

**I Disclaim.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>_

Eva pulls him in before he has the chance to even open his mouth. Kurt welcomes the feeling of arms around him, holding him in an embrace only a mother was capable of. She takes one look at him before pulling him to the kitchen and sitting him down. She turns to the stove and starts working on the making of hot chocolate, even though they've hardly breeched summer. Kurt watches the way she floats around the kitchen, her wavy hair bouncing along with her. Her thin frame seeming to hold all the strength and love in the world. And although Noah helped, he does already have a father. What he hasn't had in so many years is a mother.

"This is about Blaine, isn't it?" she asks, pouring the sweet smelling drink into a mug. "I told him the entire Michael dilemma was a dumb move."

Kurt sighs softly, eyes trained on the steady swirl of whipped cream and the soft sprinkle of cinnamon, making his taste buds scream. He beams when she hands him a mug and he greedily takes a sip, thanking her when he sets the cup down and wipes the cinnamon off his nose.

"It's not just Blaine. It's this entire thing. I love Blaine, I really do. But I don't understand why he let me go so easily."

Eva nods sadly, smiling inside at the fact that Kurt loves her son. And she sure as hell knows Blaine loves Kurt. "Blaine's a gentleman. And too damn proud to show weakness." She sighs, twirling her spoon and mixing the cream in with the chocolate until it's a pale brown. "He wants to play hero and prove to Michael that he's the 'better man'."

Kurt nods and lets another sigh leave his lips, bringing the mug to his mouth and letting the liquid warm his dry through. He still feels the sense of panic, of hurt and dread and confusion. He feels like he just can't get enough air into his lungs. But the hot chocolate is helping to calm him immensely. He sits back when he sees Eva begin to speak again.

"He loves you, Kurt. Adores you. He missed you horribly while you were away. He just needs to get his priorities straight."

"I just wish he hadn't let me go so easily. And that I hadn't let it happen. I'm just….Michael-"

"I get it Kurt. Blaine was your first boyfriend. You've never gotten the chance to try anything else. And now there's this new boy and he's different from Blaine, and you enjoy it."

Kurt flushed, Eva had gotten it right on the nail. "I feel like I'm betraying him."

"But you're not Kurt. You and Blaine both agreed to this. You're allowed to have feelings."

The clock chimed then, informing them that it was six. Kurt remembered the Warblers sleepover and smiled softly. "Thank you so much for everything, Eva." He spoke, standing and grabbing his keys. "You are just amazing, but I have to get ready for-"

"The sleepover." She smiled.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"It's tradition for about every time this year. Just be careful, those boys are known to be pretty wild when they want to be." She chuckled, pressing her hand to his cheek fondly. "Don't let these boys tuin your night, okay? Just have fun and be with your friends." She smiled.

Kurt smiles at her before running across the street to pack a bag.

* * *

><p>"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Wes smiled, opening the door and pulling the boy into a hug. Kurt laughed, hugging his friend back with just as much enthusiasm.<p>

"You have no idea how much we've missed just hanging out with you!" Wes spoke excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "The Warblers are so excited to see you and have you here for your first annual Warbs-over and-"

"Warbs over?" Kurt finally spoke.

"The Warbler Sleepover." David spoke, walking up and rolling his eyes at his boyfriends antics. He handed Kurt a Nerf gun and took his bag. "Hold onto that, you'll need it here." David spoke seriously, before leading him into the house.

Kurt stared worriedly at the device and made his way into the room slowly, frightened to make any sudden movement. He smiled softly despite the fact that he may be attacked by foam bullets at any moment, and made his way into the house. He stared around the large, almost mansion-esque home and looked around to see all the other Warblers either stuffing their faces, playing video games, or just chatting with each other.

The only odd thing was that they all held a nerf gun.

"Guys! Kurt's here!" Wes yelled out. The foreign boy hardly had time to cover himself before all the Warblers had turned to shoot at him, whooping and cheering and laughing. Kurt laughed, trying to get his gun to work to try and fire back, but it was useless. Suddenly, the ambush of Styrofoam seemed to get lower and he looked up to see Michael blocking the way, smiling down at him.

"Hold your fire troops!" he yelled out, causing Kurt to laugh out loud once more as Michael pulled him close into a hug. The bullets stopped after a few more moments, leaving the teenagers laughing in their wake as they turned back to what they were doing.

"Are you okay? Do I need to check for any damages?" Michael smiled, brushing the bangs from Kurt's face before cupping his cheek.

Kurt caught sight of curly black hair and glanced over, seeing Blaine looking a bit red in the face and, dare he say, jealous. Kurt felt something in him snap. Blaine deserved to be jealous. Blaine was the one who let him go, Blaine was the one who decided that Michael needed a chance. He turned back to the male, leaning into his cheek before getting up on his tip toes to kiss Michael softly on the lips. The room got strangely quiet, except for the sound of a slamming door as Michael brought his other hand up to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt pulled away after a few moments, staring up at the taller male.

"Huh. Maybe I should save you more often…" Michael whispered, still feeling a bit shocked from the kiss. He pressed his fingers to his lips and stared down at Kurt with a smile. Kurt beamed back up at him, nodding his head.

"Il était plutôt chevaleresque de vous." _("It was rather chivalrous of you.")_ Kurt murmured softly, shrugging his shoulders before lifting his gun between them, shooting Michael in the stomach before grinning and running off.

"Warblers!" Michael called in a shocked voice. "Capture the French enemy!" he yelled.

The Warblers let out a war call, arming their guns before running after the male.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you pushed me into the pool!" Kurt yelled, wrapping the towel closer around himself as he shivered, looking at the darkening sky.<p>

"I'm sorry." Thad murmured, patting his shoulder. "I'll go get some pajamas from your bag for you."

"Thank you Thad." Kurt smiled softly at his friend, watching him run off. He did his best to dry himself off as he sat on the back porch, staring out.

"Hey…" a familiar voice spoke. Blaine sat down next to him shyly, handing him another towel.

"Thanks…" Kurt whispered softly, taking the offered cloth and wrapping it around himself. "So…"

"Did you kiss Michael to make me jealous?" Blaine spoke suddenly, glancing over at his ex boyfriend and worrying his lip.

Kurt looked up at him, wrapping his arms closer around himself and pulling the towel to his chest. "You let me go." He whispered softly, not looking the male in his eyes.

"Why are you playing the victim here, Kurt?" Blaine spoke softly, moving so that they were sitting across from each other. He moved until their knees brush and looked up at him.

"What do you expect me to do! I thought that you were going to fight for me! I thought that you would love me!" Blaine opened his mouth but Kurt stood, quickly shushing him. "No Blaine Anderson. You sit and you listen to what I have to say!" Kurt yelled.

"I love you! Don't you understand that? I was miserable without you! My dad bought me a house here so I could be with you! And at the first sign of conflict you give up! You go and give me to Michael!"

"Kurt-"

"I said fucking listen to me!" he screamed.

It was silent for a moment and Kurt glanced over, seeing a few of the Warblers standing in shocked silence at the screaming boys. Kurt bit at his lip and shook his head. "I love you." He whispered, turning away and making his way off towards Thad who was holding a towel and some clothes in his hands. The Warbler looked at him before quickly taking his arm and leading him into the house.

Thad brought him to what seemed to be Wes' room and pointed him to towards the bathroom. "I'll wait here while you get changed." He murmured.

"Thank you." Kurt murmured before walking into the bathroom. He wasn't really surprised that Thad was helping him, but it was still odd. The Warblers were all unbelievably kind, and they would do anything for one of their own. But just the fact that Thad was with him, he felt a million times better.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Kurt spoke softly from the other side of the door, drying himself off and taking off his wet clothes.

"You're not trouble, Kurt." Thad spoke softly, "I'm the one who pushed you in the pool anyways."

"Not….not because of the pool….because of the whole thing with me and Blaine and Michael…." He whispered softly.

"That." Thad spoke. "You guys are our friends, and we don't like seeing you fight. But…I understand…how it feels."

Kurt walked out a few moments later, dressed with his dry pajamas. "Really?"

Thad looked up at him and nodded his head, patting the spot on the bed next to him. "In my Freshmen year of classes at Dalton….I had fallen in love with David." He spoke softly.

"Is everyone in the Warblers gay?" Kurt spoke, covering his mouth for a moment. "Sorry."

Thad laughed out loud and shook his head. "The only others are Nick and Jeff." He smiled. "The others are straight, I think." He smiled before knocking their shoulders together. "I know how Michael feels though, Kurt. I had such a crush on David, but I knew how much he and Wes loved each other, even if they weren't even out yet, everyone just knew. And I bet Michael really loves you, but he also knows that you and Blaine, you two are perfect for each other." Thad smiled softly.

"I like Michael….but…there's no spark." He murmured.

"Then you need to go with the person who makes fireworks go off beneath your eyelids every time you kiss."

"I don't want to hurt Michael….and what if Blaine doesn't want me….he let me go so easily."

"Blaine….Blaine is to chivalrous for his own good."

"That's what his mom said." Kurt chuckled.

"It's true." Thad grinned. "But Kurt. You have to listen to me when I say go with your heart. Go with the person that you love. The one who you can imagine waking up to every morning."

Kurt smiled as they stood, hugging each other tightly. "Thank you, Thad."

"Anytime." He grinned. "Let's get back to the party." He smirked.

"Let's."

* * *

><p>Blaine was enjoying the buzz of the alcohol through his veins as they all sat in a circle. If they were all sober the Warblers probably would have realized that Spin The Bottle was quite a homoerotic game when they were all males. But with the alcohol, it seemed like the best idea ever. He leaned forward then, placing his hand on the bottle and spinning it, watching it circle around the group before landing on the only countertenor in the group.<p>

He looked up as he met eyes with Kurt. The Warblers cheered as he crawled across the floor towards the male.

Kurt blinked, breath quickening as he licked his lips, rising to his knees to meet Blaine. He looked up at Blaine and smiled shyly.

"Hey Kurt."

"Hello Blaine."

The two smiled at each other for a moment, and Kurt closed his eyes, waiting to feel Blaine's lips on his own. His breath caught as their lips connected. Kurt gasped softly and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he took in the feeling.

Fireworks.


End file.
